


Zero To Hero

by RonniRotten



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Monsters, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other, Temporary Character Death, Villain Sleep | Remy Sanders, butchering mythology 1step at a time, do not copy to other sites, i mean we're looking at the underworld here there will be some death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: When you're born a god, life should be pretty straight forward. Unless your estranged uncle wants to kick your dad off the throne and kill you, then there are gonna be problems. Roman was lucky to be alive and ungodly strong after being turned mortal, but to rejoin his parents on Olympus where he should be, he will have to prove himself a true hero. And he's on a timer, because a certain estranged uncle is planning one invasion that will rearrange the cosmos.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 12





	1. The Clouds Parting

There had never been a brighter day on Mount Olympus. Apollo himself made sure of that. It was a momentous occasion for all of the gods in the clouds. Dozens of them were gathered at the heart of the great place, bearing gifts. It was the greatest day of the King's immortal life. JuPater bore a son. 

"Coochie coochie coo!" the bespectacled god of thunder cooed over a cumulus cradle, wiggling his fingers for a chubby little baby to catch. Roman (or Greek if you want to go with the proper name) followed them with his big green eyes, flailing his tiny fists in an attempt to catch them. He giggled happily at his father's silly faces and warmed JuPater's heart. 

"My little Roman," he hummed with the softest smile ever. His eyes went wide when Roman grabbed his finger and hoisted him into the air like it was nothing. JuPater laughed and looked to his husband with a bright grin. 

"He's strong! Just like his old man!" JuPater cheered. Marcus shook his head fondly at him.

"You're absolutely right, Bunny, but we can't leave our guests waiting!" he said with a smirk. Pat's jaw dropped and he brought his free hand to his cheek.

"The guests! Oh I knew I was forgetting something!" he groaned as Roman dropped him. He fell into the soft cloud with a poof that made the baby laugh and clap his hands. 

Pat got up as Marcus cradled his son. They stepped through the gossamer curtains into the party, unaware of the threat looming in the crowd. 

He was busy. But Gaia forbid he miss Thunder boy's little celebration! The god of the underworld was not exactly thrilled with the circumstances, being trapped in the dingiest of places under JuPater's rule. But big bro just had to save the universe and let his free love spread! And then that free love went to another god, for once, and bam, there was another snag in his plan. Remy was not having this shit.

"Ooh, Eros, babe, you look like the best snack at this party. Call me when you want to get with someone you can plow six feet into the dirt!" he greeted coyly and lowered his sunglasses to wink at the twunk, who totally snubbed him. Whatever. These hoes didn't know how to party anyway! 

He sipped at the drink in his hand and ran a hand through his hair. Quite literally. It was just blue fire. No matter who he came across, no one seemed to want anything to do with him. And he knew—he knew he did  _ not _ reek of brimstone! 

"Remy!" 

Oh dear Gaia, no. He did not need this with half his bevvy still in his cup. 

"JuJu Pat!" he cheered with the fakest smile ever as the king of the gods slammed into him and gave him a bone crushing hug, trapping his arms to his sides. 

"Oh Gaia I haven't seen you in eons! How have you been?" 

"Well that's what happens when you have to rule the underworld, thanks for that, boo."

“Aw, you’re welcome!” JuPater cooed and hugged him tighter, not picking up on his sarcasm, “I can’t think of anyone better to handle the underworld than you! You have such a way with people!”

“Yeah, a waterway, called Styx, Pat,” Remy huffed. That got Pat laughing, and squeezing him tighter. Fantastic.

“You’re hilarious, Rem! Why don’t you come around more?” 

“Because I have a full time job, no vacay, and uh, like, dead people everywhere.”

“You’ll work yourself to death!” Pat gasped and held him at arms length. For a second Remy almost thought he felt bad, but then he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned like a maniac. Ooh a pun. How original. And everyone who heard it was snickering. 

"As dead as this party, JuJu Pat, where's my boy Dionysus?" 

"He's on his way, until then did you wanna meet the little man of the hour?" JuPater asked and motioned to Marcus and their boy. 

"Ooh! How could I forget!" Remy droned, earning a glare from Marcus. He brushed Pat aside and hovered over the baby. 

"There's the little sunspot!" he cooed and conjured a spiky skull-shaped lollipop. Remy pinched Roman's nose, forcing the baby's mouth open. 

"Here's a little sucker for the little sucker!" he jeered, not expecting the baby to grab his thumb and squeeze it like he was trying to juice an orange. 

Roman laughed at Remy's flamboyant scream as the flaming god dropped the candy. He jerked away and nursed his sore digit, grumbling under his breath. 

"Aw, I'm sorry he doesn't know his own strength," Marcus hummed, "Your gift is appreciated, even if it's shattered on the ground." 

"Gift!" JuPater yelped, "I almost forgot!" He scrambled about, pulling chunks off the clouds around him. Marcus cradled baby Roman and giggled at his husband frantically gathering clouds. 

"A touch of stratus—a dash of cumulonimbus—" JuPater muttered to himself as he shaped the clouds. He beamed and revealed a little baby boy shaped cloud just like Roman. 

"Oops! Let me add a touch of cirrus!" he laughed and snatched some more wispy clouds. He carelessly threw them on and reshaped the cloud sculpture. 

"I give you, Remusus!" he cheered as the cloud sculpture trembled. It sneezed, forcing the clouds away to reveal a tiny horse with wings and a green mane. 

"He's beautiful, darling!" Marcus cooed as the foal fluttered over to them. Roman made grabby hands at him and babbled until he flew closer. 

Roman giggled and grabbed Remusus by the face and bonked their heads together, making them both dizzy. Once he came around, Roman grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. 

"Aw! They're gonna be best friends!" Pat cooed. He crowded around his little family, happy as can be. Except for his brother because Remy was not having it. Little Mr. ‘Spread the Love’ did not pay child support and Remy had to make sure the rest of his illegitimate kids didn't try to get out of Tartarus. 

He was gone, babes! 


	2. Remdes

Remy had a long day ahead of him when he left that lame party. This was one bitch you did not want to cross. 

"Charon, babes, let's go, and do not even think about asking to see the manager here. I am the manager." Remy scoffed and climbed into the boat. He stood, trying to keep calm as the skeleton man pushed off away from the pier. 

He stared blankly at the cave walls, ignoring the wails coming from the river. He was going to get rid of JuPater and take his rightful place as king of the gods. A little rearranging the cosmos would be a good thing since JuPater clearly had no idea what he was doing and clearly couldn't keep his lightning rod in check. 

As they pressed on, the lost souls of the River Styx desperately tried to climb on the boat. Charon could only keep so many at bay. Remy flat out kicked them off, happy to be passing through the dark gateway to his dingy home. 

"Cerby!" he cooed and conjured a big old piece of meat and tossed it to the three-headed hellhound guarding the entrance. He let the heads fight for their treat and wiped his hands on Charon's robes. Charon was relieved when he docked his boat and Remy got off. He left before things could get ugly. 

"Edd!" he shouted up the winding stairwell.

"Coming, Your Most Lugubriousness!" a voice shouted back. Remy pouted as a pink imp stumbled down the steps and landed at his feet. 

"Andy!" he roared, losing his cool by the second. 

"I'm sorry! I can handle it!" a blue imp gasped, already on his way. He clutched his chest. He also tripped and fell on top of Edd, making the pink one groan. Remy rolled his eyes as they got up and stood at attention. 

"Edd!" 

"And Andy!" 

"Reporting for duty!" 

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Lemme know the instant the fates arrive," Remy scoffed and ghosted towards the stairs. 

"Oh, they're here," Andy winced. Edd beamed and nodded, happy to deliver such important information.

"WHAT!?" Remy snapped, his hair flaring up in a full body inferno, "THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" 

"We are worms! Worthless worms!" Andy and Edd sobbed and bowed repeatedly, transforming into giant worms. 

"Memo to me, memo to me," Remy huffed and rubbed his temple, "maim you after my meeting." Andy and Edd shared a look as Remy ascended the stairs. They followed him, trying to make up for their failure. 

Remy would keep good on his word, but first he had to get a few things settled. In his meeting room, three old scaly women were waiting for him. Between the three of them there was only one eye, and the one using it had a pair of scissors.

"Hold that thread tight, Lachesis!" Clotho cooed as she pulled her end of the string taut. Atropos brought the scissors in and cut the thread.

"Incoming!" she shouted as Remy entered with his lackeys on his tail. He paused as the soul of a young man flew past him and into the underworld. He lowered his sunglasses for a moment before setting them back on his nose and greeting the dragon-like sisters.

"Ladies," he said with a forced smile, "I'm so sorry that I'm—" 

"—late!" the sisters said in unison.

"We knew you would be," Lachesis huffed and crossed her arms.

"We see know everything!" Clotho added and took the eye from Apothos, only for Lachesis to take it from her.

"Past!" she said, only for Clotho to take it back.

"Present!" Clotho said as Apothos took the eye from her and popped it in one of her sockets.

"And future!" Apothos said and leaned close to Andy to whisper, "Sanders Sides, it's gonna be big!"

"Great, great," Remy said quickly, "Anyways, ladies, I was at this lameass party and I lost track of time—" 

"We know!" the trio snapped as Remy neared a table with a map and pawns on it. 

"I know!" he huffed, "You know." He threw his hands out to the sides as if wiping the repetition away and put them on his hips. 

"So here's the dealio, babes, Juju Pat, Mr. 'High and Mighty,' Daddy and Daddy again, now he has—" 

"'A godly bouncing baby brat!'" 

"We know!" Clotho groaned and snatched the eye from her sister.

"I know!" Remy snapped, letting his hair flair briefly, "You know. I know. I got it, babes, I got it. So lemme just ask, is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover bit, or what, whaddya think?" Clotho opened her mouth to speak, but Lachesis grabbed her jaw and turned her to face.

"Oh no you don't, we're not supposed to reveal the future!" she hissed and let her go. Remy rolled his neck and fought back a scowl. He could do charming.

"Hold it, one sec, gotta ask, boo," he said and took Clotho's hand, "Did you do something with your hair, gurl, it's like totes cute! You look like a whole meal, babes!" Clotho giggled and shied away. Lachesis smacked the back of her head, knocking the eye out and into Edd's hands. 

"Ew! Gross!" he yelped and dropped it on the ground. Andy's eyes went wide and he grabbed it, placing it in Remy's open hand. He cleaned it off and gently placed it in Clotho's hand. 

"Babes, babes, please, my fate is in your lovely hands."

"Oh alright!" Lachesis relented under the puppy-dog gaze her swooning sister wore. Cotho squeaked and let the eye rise up in a glowing ball of light. 

"In eighteen years precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely." 

"Ugh, verse." 

"The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band!" 

"Mm, good, good." 

"Then the once proud Pat will finally fall, and you Remdes will rule all!" 

"Yes! This thot rules!" 

"A word of caution to this tale," Apothos said, cutting his celebration short.

"Exsqueeze me?" 

"Should Roman fight, you will fail." Apothos warned. And then in a flash and the blink of an eye, the fates vanished. 

"WHAT!?" Remy howled and shot a jet of fire from his scalp. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. 

"I'm cool, I'm cool, I got this boo." 

Remy left the meeting room and entered a dark chamber with an imposing door at the end.

"Andy, Edd, how do you kill a god?" he asked his lackeys. There was a pause as he held the handles. 

"I—do not know!" Edd wilted. 

"You can't, they're immortal," Andy shrugged, having calmed down significantly. 

"Bingo!" Remy said and opened the door to reveal a lone vial of pink liquid amid piles of skulls, "So first, make the brat mortal—he needs to drink every last drop." Remy grabbed the vial and handed it to Andy. 

"What's this made of?" 

"Demigod essence. That shit ain't cheap so don't waste it. Or else you can kiss your bitchass goodbye." 


End file.
